


Panda's D:BH Tumblr Shorts

by rjhpandapaws



Series: Panda's Tumblr Storybook [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjhpandapaws/pseuds/rjhpandapaws
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. short stories from tumblr, some ask based some not. parings and ratings will be at the start of the chapter
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Panda's Tumblr Storybook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Yayen-chan: Um, can I ask for a word prompt fic for AHM? Protect, it that's okay?
> 
> //Nines protecting Gavin from Sixty  
> implied Allen60
> 
> A/N: any AHM and CSB shorts take place outside of canon

Meeting his other older brother wasn't supposed to go like this, was Richard's first thought as he was standing between Gavin and Silas. Both of them were quick to start fights, and lookin back he probably should have expected this. Silas had popped off and Gavin had shot back and here they were. Richard being a human median, Silas in front of him and Gavin behind him. Connor was watching from the kitchen.

"A whole weekend! You spend a whole weekend in his apartment with no one else there, and you expect me to believe that you're just friends!" Silas was on a full steam roll now, "Do you take me as some kind of idiot? And Richard! Why didn't you tell me?"

'Because We Not Like That.' Richard signed trying to defend himself.

"You've been out of town for a month. Its kind of your own fault you don't know bud." Gavin piped off, not helping the situation.

"My fault? How? And you never said what you were doing at his apartment."

'Cleaning. We Not You With A-L-L-E-N.' Richard responded.

Silas huffed and backed off a bit, "I'm still not okay with this just so you know."

That was fine with Richard, at least they weren't fighting anymore. And they wouldn't be so long as Gavin behaved.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches asked: Word prompt for AHM  
> -Blue  
> It can be literal or metaphorical.  
> Whatever you wanna do with it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Nines and Gavin

Gavin was trying his best not to laugh, this was his fault technically. Richard had grown an affinity for all things blue, both the color and the flavor. So Gavin being the good friend he was, got him a bottle of cotton candy flavored Faygo. And then, then like a massive dumbass, had ridden his motorcycle over. Physics and a trip up the stairs had done the rest.

He had tried to warn Richard, but the signs for 'stay' and 'now' were very similar, and if he had to hazard a guess, he would have said he'd gotten it wrong. Richard had opened the bottle, and as all well shaken sodas do, it sprayed him in the face like a fire hose. His white hoodie had blue soda spray on it, and so did the rest of the tall brunette. He was staring at the bottle like it had personally offended him.

"So i may have signed that wrong..." Gavin started, "I meant for you to keep it on the counter because it was a little shook up."

Richard set the bottle in the sink. They were at least in the kitchen, so cleaning up wouldn't be all that bad.

"You Worst.' He signed, though he was smiling.

This time Gavin did laugh, "You've got a little something..." he gestured to the whole of Richard, "right there."


	3. Holidays (AHM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: AHM short, Holidays with Nines, Gavin, Silas, Connor. Maybe one where they're getting together and Gavin gets stuck in the snow on the way there, so he's late?

Gavin swore and slammed a hand down against the steering wheel of his rental. he was about to make a horrible impression, but it wasn't his fault he was stuck. The damn car couldn't handle snowed in summer access roads. Richard had invited him to their cabin up north for the holidays, he was even allowed to bring Frankie, and now he was going to be late. He pulled his phone out to call Connor and let him know, only to find that he didn't have service. He swore again. Pulling his coat tighter to himself, he got out to see if he could get the car dug out before the evening's snow storm rolled in. Frankie started crying after he had been gone for a while.

At the cabin, the boys were getting things set up. Connor, being the one of them who could cook, was in command of the kitchen and would shoo Silas and Richard out whenever they would try to sneak food. Richard was in charge of getting rooms ready and doing any cleaning they missed the previous weekend. Silas was in charge of the decorations.

When Gavin still hadn't shown when they were waiting on the food to finish, both Connor and Richard started to worry. He said he'd be to the cabin at six, and he wasn't exactly the most punctual, but an hour was pushing it, even for him. Connor tried calling him and Richard sent a few texts trying to check in.

"So this Gavin guy, is he normally this fashionably late?" Silas asked after a while to try and ease the tension, "or is this just for the special occasion?"

'Meet You Not Special Silas.' Richard signed back as the door creaked open.

"he's usually better about letting us know if he's gonna be late." Connor sighed.

A black blur ran into the living room, slowing down once it got to Richard. Frankie rubbed against his legs until the taller brunette picked her up. He held the feline to his chest.

"Sorry I'm late!" Came from the entry way, "the phcking car got stuck."

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, voicing both his and Richard's concern.

"Did you just say fuck without the u?" Was Silas's first question.

"Connor, I'm fine. Just a little cold." Gavin stopped in the kitchen and looked between Connor and Silas, the way someone who hasn't met the two of them always does, "and Not-Connor, I have a couple of younger siblings I'm not supposed to swear around so that's how I say it."

His gaze landed on Richard and softened in a way that made Silas's eyes harden and sign 'Just friends my ass' to Connor behind the male's back as he walked to Richard, "sorry for being late, I dodn't realize there would be so much snow."

Richard shook his head with a gentle smile, handing Frankie to Gavin so he could sign, 'You Here Now. It Okay.'


	4. Rivalry (AHM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayen-chan: Hello Bibi! Rivalry for Silas and Gavin, when it comes to giving Nines stim toys. Like NInes likes them both equally, but you know. Brother against friend. Who gives the best stim toys.

If anyone asked, Gavin would defend himself by saying Silas had started it. This odd competition of who could win Richard over better. It started out small. Things like who was the most available to him, which had gone to Gavin since Silas traveled a lot for school. Who knew him better, which had gone to Silas, but they were siblings so that hadn't exactly been fair. So they picked a neutral ground: who gave better gifts. Gavin would have stopped to this level anyway since Silas was a bit of a hot head, but he was held down by the extra weight of feeling like he had to prove to Silas that he was enough to be friends with Richard. He knew Silas (probably) meant well, but this was slowly growing out of control. He could see Richard enjoyed having Gavin around and that should have been enough. If the two of them weren't so competitive, it probably would have been. That aside, Gavin was certain he had they better gift this time, and it was blue which was one of Richard's favorite colors.

For the record, Richard had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Gavin and Silas, but he knew something was up. It started out small, things like who he liked spending time with the most, Gavin; or who knew him better, Silas, but they were siblings so that was a given. Now they had moved on to gifts. Things for the office, comfort clothes, blankets, so many blankets, and things to help with his concentration and anxiety. he had a shelf of just trinkets and velvet rubber fidget toys. They had moved on to stuffed animals now.

He had so many now, it was insane. Some said things, others were made of interesting fabrics, but most were just very soft and fuzzy. Both Silas and Gavin were incredibly competitive, which under any other circumstance would have been fine.

A circumstance perhaps, that didn't require him staring down a six-foot tall teddy bear that Silas and his better half had somehow gotten into his apartment in the time it took Richard to go get groceries. Silas was standing next to the monstrosity radiating pride.

'Why!' Richard signed rapidly once he got his hands free, 'Is That In My House!'

"You said you'd like to have a classic teddy bear, so I went online and got the biggest one I could find." Silas looked over his shoulder to the bear that was sitting on the couch, "you can use it as a body pillow, or like a bean bag, or sleep on it."

Richard stared at him and then gestured to his apartment, hoping to emphasize the limited space.

"Look, I got it thinking you could cuddle up to it the next time you had a panic attack, so you wouldn't feel so alone." Silas looked away, and Richard's anger melted away some.

'Thank You.' He signed when Silas looked at him again.

"No problem, Allen is taking me to see a movie, so I'm gonna head out." He came into the kitchen to hug Richard before he left.

Gavin froze when he got into the apartment. On the couch was an absolutely massive teddy bear. Richard was curled up beside it, looking at Gavin from under its arm.

'Hello Gavin.' He signed with a smile as he stood.

"Uh hey. That thing from Silas?" He asked pointing to the bear.

Richard rolled his eyes and nodded. Despite being cuddled up to it, he didn't seem to pleased it was there.

"I, um, I got you this." He took the teddy bear from behind his back, it was big enough that it could be comfortably hugged to Richard's chest. "Its a long distance teddy bear, if you hug it, the one I have will light up. Also its like super soft and I thought you would like that."

The bear hug Gavin found himself wrapped in, gave him the distinct feeling he had won this round.


	5. (Sibling) Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maincharactersumo: rivalry prompt with connor, richard, and silas? :)

Outwardly the three Arkait brothers seemed like the picture of grace and poise. Connor was the the well put together academic. Silas the out going theater major. Lastly, Richard, the stoic silent type. And, most of the time that was true, but as all siblings tend to, there was an unspoken rivalry between them. One that chose to rear its head when one of Silas's plays closed with a standing ovation.

It started out innocently enough, they met at one of the bars near the theater for celebratory drinks. Connor had his usual white wine, Silas was on his third of some kind of fruity mixed drink, and Richard was nursing an Old Fashioned. Silas being the farthest gone of the three of them, looked between his brothers and grinned.

"Bet I can drink more shots than either of you." Silas slurred, the challenge glowing in his eyes despite his intoxicated state, and had Connor and Richard been a little more sober themselves, they would have turned him down. Instead, they each ordered a line of shots.

Given that he was already three drinks in, Silas wound up tapping out first but gladly watched Connor and Richard try and drink one another under the bar. Connor went down next, not for lack of trying, but because he no longer had the coordination to pick up the shot glasses. Richard had won, but for all it was worth, he was looking a little green in the gills. He didn't drink often.

They texted their respective rides home, paid for their drinks and waited. Gavin arrived first for Richard and upon seeing the state the other two were in, offered to take them home too. Allen and Hank arrived around the same time, deciphered which twin they were there for and left.

The next day had Richard debating if the victory had been worth the felling of full body nausea every time he moved, as well as whatever potentially embarrassing things he may have said or done around Gavin that he couldn't recall. While the rivalry still stood, they agreed never to do something like this again.


	6. Holidays (CSB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> irrelevantbutfabulous : SURPRISE ITS ME hello i would be VERY interested in seeing "holidays" for Connor and Hank and Sumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //HankCon, Hannor, or whatever the ship is called  
> // My first CSB request!!!! <3

Hank would have believed himself too old for butterflies and anxiety. Then again he had believed himself too old for that first love feeling too. Along came Connor and here he was with butterflies in his stomach and his nerves tying themselves in knots, all because of a brunette with gig brown doe eyes. He hadn't done the whole Christmas thing since his engagement went south. Sure he would get Sumo toys, but he hadn't actively celebrated the damned day in years. Yet here he was in his sparsely decorated house, waiting on Connor who had practically been radiating festive energy since the middle of November. The brunette had gone so far as to get an ugly sweater for Sumo, and lead Hank to believe he had a matching one.

The doorbell rang and Hank took a moment to collect himself before he answered the door. When he did, Hank learned two things. Connor did in fact have a sweater that matched Sumo's, and that from the snow in his hair, he'd been out there for a while before he rang the doorbell. Hank ushered him inside.

"Jesus Con, you look half frozen already, get inside!" He snapped without any heat as he stepped aside so Connor could come in.

Connor shut the door as soon as he was inside, and set down the neatly wrapped presents he had been holding so he could take his shoes off, "I was nervous, and then I thought you were busy and so I didn't ring the doorbell right away."

Hank fought the urge to roll his eyes, "you get yourself situated and warmed up, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Connor nodded and picked up the presents tucking them under the tree, next to a rawhide bone for Sumo and a wrapped box with his name on it.

Situated, Hank came to find out, meant panini pressed into the couch by a Saint Bernard with your head and arms barely sticking out. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. They'd been dancing around one another for months now, and in moments like this, it felt like something was finally going to give, but so far nothing had. Hank made his way to the living room and set the two steaming mugs on the coffee table.

"There any room for me up there?" He asked, no longer arguing that Sumo technically wasn't allowed on the couch.

"Alright Sumo, we've been caught, time for you to get down." The massive dog did as he was asked with only a small 'boof' as an argument and laid over both of their feet when they were situated.

"Merry Christmas Connor," Hank said after he handed Connor his mug.

"Merry Christmas Hank," Connor replied clinking their mugs together.

Merry Christmas indeed, Hank thought later that evening after he had kissed Connor goodbye on his front porch when it came time for the brunette to leave.


	7. Marbles (CSB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> irrelevantbutfabulous: Hello again i have traditionally bad luck trying to send links in asks BUT i would looooove to see your interpretation of a lil short based on Marbles by the Amazing Devil, featuring your preferred Romantic Paring from either fic!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //First song fic request!!! <3 no worried on the links. The song gives me major CSB vibes. This takes place about 5 years after CSB.  
> //HankCon, Hannor, or whatever the ship is called

They had known each other for five years, and married for one of them, it was the happiest Connor had ever been. Until meeting Hank, he had always felt love in passing, his relationships burned bright and fast and he always came away burnt. But with Hank it was different. It started out a tentative flicker of sparks, built into a small rolling flame over cups of coffee, and working not-dates. Building up until the carefully constructed wall Connor had built between them shattered and fell away.

Hank had cried after Connor's graduation when they went out for dinner and Connor had asked Hank to marry him over desert. Fumbling over his words and half signing until he gave up and pointed to Hank, then the ring, and back again. Hank had said yes without a second thought.

The best decision he had ever made, Hank couldn't help but think as he looked down at Connor, who was still asleep with his head on Hank's chest. He ran his fingers lightly through the curly brown locks, relishing the rare instance of being awake before Connor. He was turning thirty-two today and they had the day to themselves. Connor had called off and Hank had cancelled classes for the night.

In the years he had known Connor, time had been kind to the brunette. He had grown into his sharp features and kind smile, the evidence sat at the edge of his eyes in the form of fine lines. He could command a room just by entering it, usually due to his proper posture and over all composed appearance. he made Hank feel young again, the youthful feeling that came from a love that burned just as bright now as it had at the start.

Brown eyes fluttered open and Hank felt a smile curling at his lips on reflex. "Morning Sunshine." He whispered into Connor's hair.

"Good morning." Connor gave him a tired smile leaning in for a feather light kiss before he sat up and stretched. "What's the plan for today?"

"Whatever you want." Hank said with a loving smile.

"How about breakfast and then cuddling on the couch," he suggested, "we can properly celebrate growing old together later."

Hank smiled.

Years down the road they would look back on this fondly with the knowledge that things would only get better. That the love that they felt would only grow brighter. That their marbles lied in the hands of the one they love.


	8. Farewell Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> irrelevantbutfabulous: This should be the third as last ask. I promise!! I'd love to see your thoughts on Farewell Wanderlust by the Amazing Devil (asks with links never send for me im sorryyyy). Fic, poem, whatever you feel the vibes (tm) are. Mostly I just want more people to listen to them because they are like 90% of my personality lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Their music is amazing! We're going to peek into Gavin's head with this one  
> //Implied Allen/Gavin and potential Reed900

These days didn't happen much anymore, the bad ones when he missed who he used to be. The teenager that had unshakable confidence, that was hot shit and knew it. The Gavin who hadn't had his heart broken, the Gavin that hadn't known Allen. The Gavin who's heart was still in good enough condition to be given to someone else. Back when he had the kind of heart Richard deserved to be given.

At the same time, he was happy to have met Allen, if he hadn't made that mistake he wouldn't have met Richard. If he hadn't gone through that heartbreak, he wouldn't have enrolled in college just to get out of the house. He wouldn't have found that street corner cafe and the stranger within its walls. Maybe he didn't have a flawless heart to give to Richard, but he had a heart that knew love was too good to lose. He knew he loved Richard. Now he had to get past the fear of falling again, and find the words to tell him.

How exactly does one do that without losing everything?


	9. Weekend Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: Weekends, coffee, Richard and Connor?

Connor decided they needed to do this more often as he watched Richard sign animatedly. He was telling a story, some kind of trouble Gavin had gotten into, he had started a fight with someone bigger than him again. Richard had patched him up. Gavin or college was all that Richard talked about anymore, but it was the happiest Connor had seen him in a while. If he didn't look so lovestruck it would have helped take his mind off of Hank. Richard finished his story and smiled at Connor.

'How Have You Been?' He signed before picking up his mug and taking a drink.

"Good I suppose, I'm not looking forward to finals week, five tests over three days is going to kick my ass. But once its done I'll be free." He traced his fingers over the rim of his mug. They were at Richard's apartment relaxing on the balcony. "Then there will just be the nurses exam hanging over my head."

His thoughts travelled to Hank and he sighed, after Wednesday, he technically wouldn't be one of Hank's students anymore. Would it be worth it to try and pursue anything more? What if Hank didn't feel the same? Connor sighed again and Richard looked over at him. He took Connor in for a moment before launching into another story about Gavin and Frankie. A pleasant distraction from his worries.


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nock-and-bolt: Ask event: AHM, Gavin, Dreams prompt ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Gavin and Nines

Gavin woke slowly and with disorientation hanging over his head, there was a pleasant feeling clinging to his albeit confused thoughts. He rolled over to check the time, his confusion on heightening when he found the other side of his bed not only empty, but unslept in. Hadn't Richard been there only a few moments ago? They had gone on a date, Gavin didn't remember all the details because he was still waking up, but he was certain Richard had stayed over. It was eleven in the morning, that was probably why Richard wasn't there. He had probably made coffee and was in the living room drawing like usual. Slightly more coherent, Gavin sat up and stretched, groaning in satisfaction as his back popped.

Now, officially as awake as he was going to get without coffee in his system, he noticed that he couldn't smell anything. There was no smell of breakfast having been cooked, no lingering scent of coffee, it just smelled like apartment. He sighed and got out of bed, pulling on a shirt so he wouldn't be walking around in just his pyjama pants.

"Richard? Are you here?" He called into the apartment.

He didn't get a response as he headed down the hall to the living room only to find it empty. Something was officially up. He checked the entry way, Richard's things weren't there which was odd. Weirder still, was their date had faded further from memory the longer he had been awake. Now he could barely remember what Richard had been wearing, or if he had been successful in his attempt to get him out of it. He sighed and ventured into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. He walked back to his room to grab his phone so he could message Richard.

Gavin: Did you leave early this morning?

Tall Phcker from Psych: No??  
Tall Phcker from Psych: I didn't come over this weekend. I have a test Monday remember?  
Tall Phcker from Psych: I wouldn't have left without waking you

Gavin: Are you sure? I vaguely remember you being here last night

Tall Phcker from Psych: Is there coffee in the coffee machine?

Gavin: No. Oh... right, you always make the coffee.  
Gavin: Ignore me please. Im dumb

A dream, it had been a dream. Thinking back on it, that made sense. One because they weren't actually dating, and two, because whenever Richard was here he made the coffee. It was his way of thanking Gavin for having him over.


	11. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: Morning routine with Hank and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hankcon, Hannor

Connor woke up first, often enough that it was an almost absolute certainty. He would shower, get the coffee started, and then get to work on a quick breakfast for the two of them.

Hank usually woke to the smell of coffee, unless he'd had a rough night, then Connor's absence was enough to pull him from sleep. On the occasion that he woke early enough, he would join Connor in the shower. Most days though he woke up to Conner in the kitchen and would wrap his arms around him from behind and shower him with sleepy affection.

weekends were different. Connor still usually woke first, but he stayed in bed, either resting his head on Hank's chest enjoying the early hours and petting Sumo, or he would carefully sit up and get some early morning reading done. Taking the time to just exist and unwind without worrying about what was happening at the hospital, or when he was meeting with his brothers.

Hank slept in, soaking up as many of his missed hours as he could, and enjoying the time away from his responsibilities. He enjoyed waking up to Connor's head on his chest as the brunette conversed quietly with their equally tired Saint Bernard, but the days he woke to Connor's fingers running through his hair as he read were pretty nice too.

On the very rare occasion that Hank woke up before Connor, he tried to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Connor seemed to appreciate the thought, even if more than half the time the light sleeping nurse came to join Hank in the kitchen before things were done. Sleepy Connor was very affectionate, so some days breakfast wound up burnt or forgotten entirely in favor of going back to bed.


	12. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: Connor at an aquarium!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hankcon, Hannor

Hank would have to thank Richard and Silas for the suggestion. Bringing Connor to the aquarium to celebrate his being accepted into the nursing program had been a hit with the brunette. Hank had never seen him so happy before, there was a glow of childlike glee around him that was contagious. Hank found himself smiling as he observed Connor drift between the tanks.

He would talk about the fish and where in the world they could be found, as well as little known about them. If they were fish that could be kept in at home tanks, he would pop off with their expected lifespan and what kinds of tank they would do the best in. If he was honest. Hank didn't understand even half of it, but Connor's enthusiasm was impossible to resist.

Connor was thrilled. Hank was taking him to an aquarium to celebrate him getting into the nursing program. He had expected a congratulatory coffee, or something small, but this was so much better. He hadn't been to an aquarium since he was in high school, and that was because no one on the chaperone list for Richard's field trip knew how to sign so he was playin interpreter the whole time. He met Hank at the doors and had to force himself not to bounce on the balls of his feet out of sheer excitement. Adults didn't do that.

Connor had to remind himself of that and the fact that adults also didn't smoosh their faces up against the tanks. He could hear himself info dumping, and cringed internally, but he couldn't stop. He was excited and he needed to talk or he would sign and Hank didn't quite have a handle on ASL yet. Hank seemed to be enjoying himself either way.

His excitement bubbled over when they got to the sharks. He did wind up smooshing his face up against the glass as he looked into the tank. He heard Hank chuckle behind him but he didn't comment on Connor's childlike behavior. When Connor collected himself they moved on.

Hank couldn't help himself when Connor flattened his face against the shark tank, he took a picture and let out a slight chuckle. He was rattling off facts about sharks now, some Hank recognized from shark week, and others he hadn't known at all. As they made their way to the gift shop Hank learned that Connor had wanted to be a marine biologist as a kid, before he decided he could help more people as an intensive care nurse. Connor wandered the gift shop, looking at things to pick out, and Hank did the same. He picked out a plush of a nurse shark, for the sake of the pun, to give Connor as a gift.

Connor used the trip to the gift shop as a way to collect himself. He looked through what they had for something that Hank would like. He picked out a set of drinking glasses with different kinds of fish on them, including an angel and a beta that reminded him of Louis and Flourish, and he hoped Hank would think the same. They checked out at different registers and carried their bags out of the building. Before they parted ways in the parking lot, Hank stopped him.

"I, uh, got you something to congratulate you on getting into the program," he smiled tentatively and held out the bag, "I saw how excited you were about the sharks, so I thought you might like this."

Connor took the bag and peeked inside, a grin splitting his lips and a quiet laugh leaving him at the sight of the nurse shark. Hank always loved those kinds of jokes, "I love it Hank."

He took the glass wear bag off of his arm and carefully held it out to Hank, "I got you something too, as a thanks for bringing me here."

Hank smiled and took the bag. He held it for a moment before looking inside, "Some of these look like your fish. Thanks Con."

They parted after that, both of them thinking that this was something they should do again; but maybe under a different pretense next time.


	13. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayen-chan: Prompt: silas and allen Prompt: inspiration and Meeting each other. Like maybe when Silas is practicing in the theatre. Basically how Allen thinks about Silas when they weren't together yet.
> 
> //oooh! I like this. Also! First Secure the Stage ask <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Allen60

Allen loved watching him. There was just something about Silas when he fell into character. Everything about him changed; the light in his eyes, his posture, how he carried himself, even his voice. When they had met he had lured Allen into his changing room with the promise of being whatever he wanted for the moment, it had lead to an interesting time. Allen now saw that it was entirely true, in a matter of moments Silas could quite literally become anyone he wanted to be. It made Allen fall a little more in love with him.

On the drive home he thought back to when he had first met Silas. It was closing night of Are You Alice?, Silas had been on the program as both the Mad Hatter as well as the March Hare. If it hadn't been in the program, Allen wouldn't have believed they were the same person, or that night he would be in a stranger's dressing room to celebrate. Lured to falling in love by the promise of a good performance.

The heat of lust had more or less died out, and now when Allen looked at him he was overcome with love. Performing or not, Silas had a way about him that pulled people in. Silas adored it, Allen didn't. He worked security at the theater and couldn't really do much about Silas's admirers until after the show was over, usually in the form of wrapping an arm around Silas's waist. Going to rehearsal today had reminded him how much he loved his chameleon of a boyfriend.

That was a whole other thing in and of itself. Allen had never meant to fall in love with Silas, it was supposed to be convenient and casual. That was what they had agreed on, but before Allen had known what was happening, the actor had waltzed off with his heart in hand. Flown across the country for a theater festival and took Allen's affections with him. Which had resulted in an awkward text confession

Everyone falls eventually, Silas had said, then promised to catch him on the way down. The dramatic way of saying he felt the same, and here they were. Silas ecstatic for his new lead role, and Allen driving back home before his classes in a lovesick haze.


	14. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayen-chan: Holidays, valentines date? for Hank and connor, for Gavin and Nines, and Silas and Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hankcon, Reed900, and Allen60

\- Cup of Something Better  
Hank hadn't done anything for Valentines Day in years, and he would be the first to admit he was nervous. This wasn't even his idea, Connor had texted him an address a few days ago and asked him to be there by seven-thirty at the latest. He had called Jeff in his panic, and like the good friend he was, Jeff just laughed and told him to relax. Which was no help at all.

Deeming himself dressed nice enough, in a navy blue button down with dark purple vertical stripes and black jeans, he headed out. He pulled the address up on his phone, messaged Connor that he was on his way and received a heart in return. He played jazz on the way to what turned out to be a pretty fancy restaurant, to try and calm his nerves. When he pulled up, Connor was waiting outside. He was in a crimson long sleeve button down and black skinny jeans. He waved Hank over once he had gotten out of his car.

"Seven-thirty on the dot, I think this is the first time you've ever been on time since I met you." He said with a pleasant smile, having only gotten cheekier since they started dating.

"Listen here you little shit." Hank said with a teasing smile of his own, he pulled Connor into a quick kiss that was only quick because Connor had the sense to pull away.

"Let's head inside so we don't miss our reservation." He winked as he pulled away and lead Hank into a dimly lit restaurant. Hank's wallet hurt thinking about how much this was going cost, but it seemed like Connor had put a lot of thought in to this. He walked up to the podium with confidence to spare, "Reservation under Connor Arkait?"

"Right this way." Their host said with a kind smile, leading them toward a corner booth, they would be tucked away to themselves in the busy restaurant. Something that Hank appreciated.

As soon as they were seated Hank reached across the table for Connor's hand, it had been a long time since he'd been on a date, let alone one that had as much effort put into it as this one did, "You set the bar kinda high Con. How am I supposed to top this?" He was half teasing, and half genuinely nervous. He had promised Connor a romantic night in after a date, thinking it would be a movie or something, not this.

"You're not. This isn't a competition for one, and secondly, I wanted to take you on a proper date that didn't involve us drinking questionable amounts of caffeine." He smiled and squeezed Hank's hand, "just enjoy yourself. Okay?"

"Alright," and he was certain he would, as he always did when it came to Connor.

-

\- Secure the Stage  
Allen wasn't gonna lie, his Valentines Day was a little more tame than he thought it was going to be. He didn't mind one bit, he had never been big on celebrating the holiday, so he was glad for a romantic night in. Cooking with Silas was honestly a lot more fun then he thought it would be. Well, watching Silas dance around his kitchen as he cooked was fun, Allen wasn't actually allowed near the food since the last time he had tried cooking for Silas they had to call the fire department. So he was sitting on the counter watching his not-boyfriend do an impromptu dance number through the kitchen.

"I love you so fucking much, you know that?" It slipped past Allen's lips barely above a whisper and without his permission. Both he and Silas froze, they both had been avoiding the 'l' word for comfort's sake. They could fool themselves into believing this was all still casual if they avoided it, and Allen had just popped that safety bubble without thinking. All because he'd been so overwhelmed by the feeling while watching Silas bounce around his kitchen like he belonged there. Because the sight of Silas feeling that comfortable in Allen's space had moved him to open his goddamned mouth.

"I..." Silas took an unsteady breath. He finished what he was doing before he turned to face Allen, "I love you too. So I guess the jig is up then."

Allen couldn't help the smile that curled at his lips, the fear chased out of his system by the combined force of euphoria and relief, "I guess it is."

"Happy Valentines Day babe," Silas said with a smile as he approached Allen.

"Happy Valentines Day Chameleon." Allen said before he leaned in for a kiss. They only pulled apart when the smell of burning food reached hem, quickly followed by the shrieking of the smoke detector. Allen pulled away with a laugh, "Take out?"

"Only if it's from the Chinese place."

He smiled as he stood on the counter to turn off the smoke alarm, "Alright, I'll call while you clean up."

-

\- A Hand in the Matter  
Gavin's apartment was almost ready, he just had to put a few more things away. He had invited Richard over for the night, the plan was to watch movies and hang out because Gavin was not in love and this was not a date. So what if it happened to fall on Valentines Day? That wasn't important and Gavin definitely hadn't planned it. Or hopefully Richard saw it as a coincidence. Gavin didn't usually plan this far ahead, so he was praying to whoever was listening that Richard would be none the wiser. He didn't want to make Richard uncomfortable. He finished his cleaning and did a once over to make sure everything was alright. He had just gotten comfortable on the couch when Richard tapped his usual knock on the door before coming inside.

Gavin's hopes of not having been found out were dashed the moment he saw the medium sized teddy bear holding a heart that Richard was carrying. Richard looked almost distressed which worried Gavin. Richard took his shoes off and walked to the living room without setting down his bag, something else that was unusual, and handing the bear and an envelope to Gavin before retreating back to the entryway to set down his things.

Gavin set the bear aside, it could wait, and opened the envelope. It had his name printed on it in Richard's pretty handwriting. After a moment's hesitation he opened it and took out a cluster of about five pages. The first one was a drawing, an accurate pencil sketch of Gavin at the cafe talking animatedly about something. The next was similar, but this time the backdrop was Gavin's own living room and he was yelling at the tv while playing a video game. He remembered both of those days and now he had them in almost picture perfect quality from Richard. The next drawing was of him in the library, drawn from a couple tables away when he had been practicing his signs. The last drawing was a comic strip of Richard signing 'Read Me'. Behind that page was a letter.

Gavin,  
I know you were probably just planning to hang out despite it being a holiday, but if I don't say this now I'm afraid I won't ever be able to. I believe I have developed feelings for you of the romantic sort. I've never felt anything like this before, but being around you makes me feel content and relaxed, and when I'm not with you I worry for you and I miss you. I don't have the courage to say this to you directly and I'm sorry if I've ruined the evening, but I wanted to tell you.  
-Richard

Gavin looked up from the letter to find Richard in the kitchen making coffee and glancing worriedly toward Gavin. He was making goodbye coffee. Gavin stood and all but ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey relax. No one is going to ask you to leave." Gavin put his hands on Richard's shoulders to keep him still, "I kinda invited you over to do something similar."

Richard eyed him skeptically and lifted his hands to sign but Gavin cut him off, "I've liked you for a while now and I didn't know if you felt the same, so I thought I could coincidentally have invited you over on Valentines Day for a movie night and that we could just hang out. I could get to be close to you and you wouldn't have to be uncomfortable."

Richard smiled fondly and shook his head, 'We Have Same Thought.'

"I suppose we did." Gavin said with a giddy smile, letting go of Richard's shoulders and coming to lean against the counter beside him, "in that case, Richard, would you like to go out with me?"

The taller brunette nodded and pulled Gavin into a hug. Despite it only being the start of the evening he decoded this was the best Valentines Day he'd ever had.


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayen-chan: Relax Silas and Allen on the couch after a theater show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Allen60

Today had been long for them both. It was closing night for the Detroit Community Theater's rendition of Rent! and they play had been performed twice back to back. The second showing much more lively the first, since it was the final showing and the actors had been given free reign so long as they didn't stray too far from the plot. Silas was exhausted and was dozing off in the car on the way to Allen's house. They'd had plans to celebrate, but it was starting to look more like a relax on the couch kind of night. Which in all honesty, Allen was glad for, because he was pretty tired too.

Allen pulled into his driveway and gently shook Silas's shoulder, waking the sleeping brunette, "come one Chameleon, we're home."

Silas muttered something that Allen wasn't too sure was English, but he sat up looking a bit like a ragdoll as he unbuckled. Allen got out and walked around the truck to open Silas's door for him. The cool night air seemed to help wake the brunette up a little more and he was actually steady on his feet when he got out. They walked inside hand in hand, separating in the entry way to take their shoes off.

They reconvened at the couch, Allen laying down and Silas laying on his chest, smearing what was left of his stage makeup onto Allen's shirt. He didn't mind. He ran his fingers through Silas's hair watching him begin to drift off again.

"You were amazing tonight Silas." He said quietly, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough he didn't rouse the dozing brunette, "I'm proud of you Chameleon."

All he got was a sleepy hum as Silas fell asleep fully. Spending the whole night on the couch in his work clothes wasn't ideal, but he figured he could give Silas a few hours like this before they needed to move. He put the tv on at a low volume and pressed a kiss to the top of Silas's head.

"Sleep well love."


	16. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayen-chan: Paranormal or haunted house with the arkait brothers. A scene where there's just the three of them, and maybe a scene with their partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hankcon, Reed900, Allen60  
> //Implied child homicide

This had been Silas's idea. He thought there was no better way to spend the first weekend of October than spending the weekend in a potentially haunted farm house. He didn't want to do it alone, so he had invited Connor and Richard, who then invited Hank and Gavin. Which brought them to where they were now. Unpacking the cars and deciding on rooms, well, trying to decide on rooms.

"I'm just saying if the place really is haunted, it would smartest to all be in the same room." Connor argued, "There's strength in numbers you know."

"Or whatever is here will pick us all off at once!" Gavin half shouted, "Personally, I rather like being alive."

"No offense," came Hank's voice from beside Connor, "I don't want to room with any of you."

"I second that." Silas agreed.

"Fine, but if we die tonight I am fully blaming you Silas." Connor grumbled.

'No Ghost.' Richard signed, 'Just House.'

"Richard says there aren't any ghosts, its just a house." Gavin translated, and then chuckled.

"That's what I said too." Allen agreed, "It's just an old house."

With what they needed for the night grabbed, the cars were shut up and locked and the group headed inside. They set their bags down at the door and split up to explore the house. Gavin and Richard went up stairs, Connor and Hank took the main floor, and reluctantly Allen and Silas took the basement. The general consensus was that if anything went wrong it would be Silas's fault.

The basement wasn't much more than a root cellar, it was small and didn't look to be finished. The stairs were steep and creaked loudly as they went down. Silas went first using his phone's flashlight to guide the way.

"Come on Allen. Its fine." Silas called up the stairs where the security guard was still standing toward the top, "If anything comes for you it'll have to go through me first."

"That isn't the issue Chameleon, I don't think the stairs are structurally sound enough to hold the both of   
"Well there's only one way to find out." Silas turned to him with a grin, "Surely the academy has put you through worse paces than a fall down the stairs."

"Silas if we die-"

"I know, I know, it will be my fault." He said with a laugh, "All of you have said that at least once. Now come on."

Allen sighed and made his way down to Silas slowly. Turning on his phone's flashlight as well when they got to the bottom to help with visibility. The basement had a layer of lingering dust and there was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, they found out that it didn't work via Silas pulling on it so hard it broke when the light wouldn't turn on.

"A creature of grace as always." Allen remarked.

"Shut up. You almost lost to a staircase." Silas argued.

The basement wasn't all that interesting, a decent sized empty room.

The main floor consisted of a kitchen, a dining room, walk in pantry, living room and a small bathroom. Hank and Connor explored turning on the lights as they went, only to find them turned off on the way back.

"Con, are you hitting the lights by any chance?" Hank asked as they walked back toward the living room.

"No." He said as he turned to look at Hank, "Honestly I thought you were."

"Connor you have been to my house, if I turn on a light it usually stays on until you turn it off or I decide I don't to pay my power bill with my retirement fund." Hank cracked a smile as he spoke, "Looks like your twin got what he wanted, something is definitely up."

"Or someone is fucking with us."

"That is also true."

They went back to the living room and settled on the couch. They were joined by Allen and Silas shortly after. Silas took the armchair and Allen leaned over the back of it protectively.

Upstairs there was four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Gavin and Richard took their time exploring them. Rifling through the rooms to try and see if they could tell who used them. Probably not very nice if the old residents were dead, but Gavin seemed to be having fun so Richard didn't stop him. Just warned him to keep from breaking anything, Gavin froze when they heard footsteps in the hall. Richard poked his head out into the hall to find it empty.

"Anyone out there Nines?" Gavin asked when he had gathered himself enough to put away what he had been messing with.

'No.' Richard signed when he turned back around, 'No People.'

"Creepy. This was the last room anyway so let's head back down." Gavin suggested, "I'm sure they're ready to discuss sleeping arrangements."

Richard nodded and followed Gavin back down the stairs, still checking the hall for anything that could have mimicked the sound of footsteps but didn't find anything.

They joined the group in the living room and Gavin spoke up, "So there are four rooms, given that Hank wants to sleep on his own, we can have another loner and then decide who is sleeping with who."

"I'm sharing with Allen." Silas popped off immediately.

'We Know.' Richard signed, 'That Was Given.'

"If you don't mind," Connor started, "I'd like to be on my own as well."

"That settled it then." Gavin said with a slight smile, "I'm bunking with Nines."

The rooms were picked and everyone more or less settled in for the night. Silas was out on the back deck having a smoke before bed and he thought he heard someone call his name. He ignored it until he heard it again, it sounded like Connor. He thought his twin had gone to bed, but apparently he needed something. Silas sighed and snuffed his cigarette heading back inside toward the kitchen.

Richard had almost been asleep, and he heard Silas call his name. It sounded urgent. With a quiet but annoyed sigh he untangled himself from the cuddle monster that was a sleeping Gavin and made his way downstairs to search for his brother.

Connor was in his room reading, doing research on the house. Trying to see if there was a chance that it was actually haunted. A few years back it had been burnt down, the reports said that it was arson and there were rumors that a little girl had died in the fire, but her body had never been found. She had an open missing person's file and her mother was still looking for her even after ten years. He closed his eyes and took off his glasses. He was going to call it a night when he heard Silas urgently calling his name. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed heading downstairs. If Silas was afraid it was his own fault, but Connor would be a terrible older brother if he didn't at least try and comfort him.

All three brothers stood in the kitchen in equal states of confusion. None of them had called for the others.

"Good you came down." All three of them whirled around to come face to face with the near see through from of a little brunette girl. "No one has ever answered me before. I don't think they like me."

None of the boys spoke as she looked at them. Connor had a vague idea of who this was, and it didn't seem like she knew she was dead.

"Do any of you know when my mom will be coming home? She has been gone for a very long time and I miss her." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Alice," Connor said gently, "I know where your mom is, but she can't come see you."

"Connor what the fuck?" Silas muttered.

'Language!' Richard signed, smacking Silas's arm to emphasize his point.

"Where is she? How come she didn't come back?" Alice barreled on. "How do you know my name mister Connor?'

"Do you remember the fire?: Connor pressed.

"Yes... somebody told me to stay inside so I did." She paused for a moment, "Why?"

"You died."

"Oh.. is that why my mom left?"

"She misses you. She's looking for who did this to you." Connor amended.

"I'm glad. Thank you mister Connor." She fades away, her presence only given away by the sound of small feet running away.

"Okay." Silas started, "What the actual fuck was that? I was kidding when I said this place was haunted!"

"You turned out to be right though. That was Alice, she died about a decade back, I read up on it before I heard what I thought was you calling for me." Connor clarified.

"Fuck this. I'm going to bed." Silas said as he retreated up the stairs.

'Gavin And I Heard Child In Hall.' Richard signed, 'Baby Feet.'

When they left the next morning Connor paused long enough to tell the little girl goodbye and Richard left a drawing of a teddy bear. All three agreed not to tell their companions.


	17. Me Want Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbyotes: Me Want Bite by Keyes. I was debating between another song, but go wild honestly, I get major "nines wants to stick everything in his mouth but no one will let him" vibes from this akjdndhhdns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //First ask to take place in the actual D:BH verse XD  
> //Reed900

"Goddamn it Nines! Get that out of your fucking mouth!" Gavin yelled trying to make his way over to the android.

Said android locked eyes with his detective and proceeded to do just that. Licking a stripe off the discarded knife before putting it back exactly where he had picked it up from. Technically leaving the crime scene undisturbed. His LED cycled yellow-blue-yellow-blue as he processed the evidence.

"The knife was contaminated with human blood type A- and common planting dirt, but the brand could not be determined. My apologies detective." Nines said flatly.

"You aren't kissing me until you brush your phcking teeth."

-

"Nines don't eat that!" Gavin yelled in time to see his android quite literally take a bite out of a clump of dirt.

Nines didn't answer him right away, but Gavin could see his LED cycling through the colors. The android just needed a minute. "This sample isn't a match."

"Of course it isn't! You picked up normal-ass phcking ground dirt." Gavin groaned.

-

By the end of the week Gavin had given up, they had solved the case, but didn't match the dirt sample. Which seemed to annoy Nines as the android was STILL eating dirt.

It was two am on a Saturday when Gavin heard glass break in the kitchen. He rolled over to tell Nines to go check on it only to find his side of the bed empty. Gavin was suddenly very awake and very concerned for the safety of his cactus. He got out of bed and found Nines in the kitchen shoving a handful of dirt into his mouth, and his potted cactus broken on the floor.

"Goddamn it Nines!" Gavin half shouted, "You murdered my cactus."

Blue-yellow-blue. "I've found a match detective."

"You killed my cactus for that!"


	18. Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches; Interpretation with Nines and whoever else you'd like. Make that as serious or as silly as you want <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Reed900

Richard was tearing into somebody, which was all well and good, and honestly pretty hot if someone where to ask Gavin's opinion. Which no one was. He was on interpreter duty, which would have been all well and good if he had a more solid understanding of ASL. So far all he had gathered was that Richard was mad enough to use swear words and the rude version of the sign for 'child'. Richard finished his tirade and looked at Gavin, the guy he had just torn into was doing the same. waiting for a translation.

"So I hate to disappoint, but really all I gathered was that Nines is very angry and that he thinks you're an immature bitch." Gavin said in a placating tone, "I'm really not that great at ASL."

Mr. Hot Shot seemed to take that as an invitation to fight and swung at Gavin, and that was great. Fist fight was a language Gavin was very fluent in.


	19. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: Firsts/First times with Connor and Hank :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hankcon, Hannor

Their first date, if it could be called that, was Hank joining Connor at his table while he studied at the cafe. The conversation came in short awkward bursts, but looking back it was nice.

Their first actual date had been a movie night at Connor's apartment. Hank had picked him up at the cafe because it was snowing. He hadn't wanted Connor to walk home in the cold. The brunette had invited him in and he had accepted. They ordered takeout and watched cheesy old horror movies.

Their first kiss had been on Connor's birthday. Hank had sprung to get Connor a new laptop after his old one had died, and Connor had kissed him out of sheer excitement. It was chaste, nothing more than a chaste peck. A peck that Hank had chased with a real kiss, one that left them breathless when it ended.

Their first major fight had hurt. Connor had been neglecting his health to study again and Hank had snapped. Had said things he had come to regret immediately, but the damage had been done. Connor avoided him for a couple weeks and North had given him an earful, even Josh had been mad, something Hank hadn't seen happen often. When they had made up, Hank swore to keep his temper in check.

The first time Hank had cried was the night of Connor's graduation, when Connor had proposed to him over dessert. It marked the start of a series of firsts Hank never wanted to forget. It might have been his second engagement, but it was the fist one that had mattered to him.


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: Keeping you busy- Family (it could be actual family or found family) with Connor, Richard and Silas

Their family had changed a lot in Connor's life. First it had been him, Silas, and their parents. Then five years later Richard came into the world. A few years after that his mom went into the hospital and never left, what little Richard said had stooped all together, and their father's primary emotion became rage.

As soon as they were able to, Connor and Silas moved out bringing Richard with them. and their family shrank down to just the three of them. Markus came next, he got Connor the job at Hand Brewed Hope. Then Josh, Simon and North came along, he met them at the college and then they moved to the cafe.

Allen came as a surprise since Silas typically kept people at arm's length if not farther. Hank came next, it was slow going but not a surprise. With Hank came Sumo and Jeff. Gavin attached himself to Richard and refused to let go. It was a good thing for Richard. Gavin brought with him Elijah, Chloe, Tina, and Chris.

Their family had changed a lot over Connor's lifetime. It looked like a mix and match store bin now, and the Holidays were a mess, but they were happy and that was what mattered.

Sometimes the best family was the one you built up around yourself.


	21. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> irrelevantbutfabulous: Hello may I have an original work please? New for this or something old you're proud of, whatever you prefer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Soft AHM time!  
> //Reed900

Gavin was playing a game on his Xbox, Richard couldn't say which one even if he had been paid to because he honestly didn't know. He was sitting at the opposite end of the couch sketching out Gavin's form. In the months that they had known each other, Gavin had become Richard's favorite subject. Drawing him was calming, even if his subject wasn't. Like now, Gavin was half off the couch screaming at the tv like it had personally offended him.

Richard had almost an entire sketchbook filled with drawings of Gavin. Moments he wanted to keep for himself. A few had even gone past being pencil sketches, having been inked and colored. His favorite of these was one from a weekend in Gavin's apartment. He had woken hours before Gavin which was normal, made coffee, and had settled on the couch with is sketchbook. He was warming up with a sketch of what he could see of the apartment, challenging himself by trying to draw from the exact perspective he had from the couch.

Gavin stumbled down the hall in his usual three-quarters of the way asleep habit and migrated toward the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup then just leaned against the counter and held it, like he was determined to absorb the warmth of it into his body from his hands. He had a tired but content smile on his face.

Richard turned to a new page and quickly sketched the scene as detailed as he could before Gavin moved. He wanted to hang onto it, the way the light hit him, the way he was so pleased by the simple warmth of a cup of coffee.

It was also the moment that contrasted the most from what he was drawing now, his raccoon buried in a fit of rage.


	22. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches: How Gavin and Richard go out for ice cream? Maybe some playful fighting over what's the best flavor?

Gavin decided that Richard was a monster. What kind of animal didn't like chocolate ice cream? It was a classic! Yet when Gavin had asked for two scoops of it Richard had looked at him like he had just kicked a puppy. Gavin took it as a personal offense.

Then the phcker had the nerve to order peach sorbet. He insulted the classics and then didn't even order real ice cream. It was like he didn't even know the guy.

They found a table and sat down and Gavin couldn't hold it in anymore, "You didn't even order real ice cream! You looked at me like I committed some kind of sin by getting a classic flavor and then you didn't even order real ice cream."

Richard rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to send a text.

Tall Phcker from Psych: What you got was something boring. I thought you were more adventurous than that.

"First of all rude, second, if there is any kind of chocolate ice cream, I'm ordering it. Adventure can kiss my ass."

Richard laughed to the point of almost choking on his sorbet.

Tall Phcker from Psych: I'll keep that in mind :)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send prompts for fics to my tumblr @rjhpandapaws


End file.
